Negima Oneshots
by Je-kun
Summary: 100 drabbles for Negima. Various genres. Focuses on numerous characters.
1. Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 001- Beginnings  
Words: 160_

The beginning of Asuna's and Ayaka's relationship was when they were children in elementary school. Ayaka would poke at Asuna verbally until she got a rise out of her and then they would get in a big fight over the smallest of things. They would progress to pinching eventually but as they grew older that happened a little less often.

The two were really good friends despite the fact they were always fighting with each other. Over pointless things while they were little and over Negi when they got older.

Ayaka would fawn over Negi and Asuna would call her a pedophile. The fight would progress and Negi would get worried and try to break it up. Makie would explain that they would be fine and how long they had been doing this for while the rest of the class cheered them on.

Their relationship had always been like this since the beginning.


	2. Circle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 044- Circle  
Words: 187_

Chamo was staring at the ground. He was not having any luck at all. He went to find a large bowl. Unfortunately he could not find a large enough bowl. And anything that was large enough was too heavy. Chamo went back to his spot on the ground with an eraser and rubbed out the chalk marks.

"Okay, one more time free hand!" Chamo started making another pactio circle. When he was done he stood back and admired his work, "Oh yeah! Now I just gotta get Ainki and Red over here and we will have a Pac-ti-ooh!" He shouted the last part, drawing out the sylables.

"Hey Negi! You and Asuna come here!" Chamo told the pair to follow him and led them to his pactio circle.

"Uhh, Chamo? What is it?" Chamo looked in shock at the ten year old.

"Eh, what? You mean you don't know what a pactio circle looks like?" Asuna bent down to look at it.

"This is a circle? It looks more oval."

"... No wonder the symbols were squashed."


	3. Strangers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 025- Strangers  
Words: 111_

Sayo was a stranger to the class but she was familiar. She knew a lot about them from observing them without being seen for so long. She knew that Ayaka played violin and once she saw Chisame altering pictures to make them into Chiu. She knew a fair few secrets as well. Like who was a mage and who liked this secretly and things like that. She knew a lot about her classmates but they didn't know anything about her because they couldn't see her. She was invisible to them.

For Sayo Aisaka was a ghost and had been for fifty years.


	4. Summer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 063- Summer  
Words: 261_

Ayaka was sleeping in her mansion of a house. She was sleeping quite peacefully on the bed despite the heat of the summer. Until the maid came in to wake her saying that someone was at the door for her. Ayaka wearily dragged herself out of bed and down to the door. When she opened it she almost fainted in shock or slammed the door in the visitors' faces. She resisted both urges and instead snapped at them.

"What are you all doing here again?" She stared at the thirty one people outside her front door.

"Well it was really hot so I thought that everyone could hang out here today. There is a pool. And airconditioning. Don't be stingy. You can't possibly not have room in there for us," Asuna answered for the whole group.

"Well I don't have room for you lot after last time. Except for Negi. Feel free to come in."

Asuna muttered, "Cradle robber."

Ayaka retaliated as expected and she and Asuna ended up in a big fight. This gave the rest of the people the chance they needed to get inside. Before Ayaka knew it, her house was full of people doing who knows what. She sat by the pool, watching to make sure nothing like last time happened. She kept one eye on Chao, Satomi and Chachamaru in case they sent Chachamaru into annihilation mode again. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

This is why Ayaka didn't enjoy the summer holidays.


	5. Children

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 028- Children  
Words: 110_

Chizuru and Natsumi were talking about the children that they knew. Well Chizuru was talking while Natsumi just looked and tried to figure out what she was talking about because Chizuru had started in the middle of a topic again.

"I think that Fuka and Fumika might be the most." She nodded, "Of course Kotaro comes close but those two love pulling pranks. Negi is to be taken into consideration. Yeah... It's definitely the twins that win this one. Thanks Natsumi. It was lovely talking with you." With that Chizuru walked off and left Natsumi in an extremely confused state.

"...Huh?"


	6. Purple

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 016- Purple  
Words: 110_

Two of the students in class 3-A with purple hair, Nodoka and Ako seemed to be the most nervous of everyone. Both were shy and seemed to stutter a lot around their young teacher and also around their friends.

Ako was extremely modest about what she did and put herself down a little. Nodoka got very fidgety when praised by people, especially Negi.

The pair with purple hair were somewhat nervous or shy a lot of the time but they both had many redeeming qualities.

Ako was kind and willing to help people as was Nodoka, especially with their friends.


	7. Colourless

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 020- Colourless  
Words: 121_

Akira gazed at the rainbows dancing across the wall. She peered through the colourless glass and found the wall to be warped and the rainbows to now be very blob-shaped.

She contemplated the glass as she held it in front of her. The glass had no colour by itself but when light shone through it, the light was refracted to make many beautiful colours.

Akira looked out the window at the rain.

"There will be many rainbows today..." She stated vaguely. Makie, who had been daydreaming, gave her an odd look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Akira smiled at her pink haired friend and went back to examining the glass.


	8. Brown

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 017- Brown  
Words: 118_

The Narutaki twins were wearing brown clothes hiding among the shrubbery in the mountains. They were following Kaede on her way to training.

They edged their way up the mountain trying to be as quiet as possible while following the ninja without being seen.

The managed to keep up with the ninja until she reached the top and then they both collapsed on each other behind a bush from exhaustion.

"You can come out now you know. I could hear you crashing up the mountain behind me." The Narutaki twins hung their heads at their wasted attempt at silence and decided next time they would just use the path.


	9. Blue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 015- Blue  
Words: 122_

'The sky was is blue' were the thoughts of all of class 2-A as they gazed at the sky. It was a day perfect for cloud gazing so Negi had brought them out to stare at the white shapes floating through the blue sky.

Makie pointed up in front of her, "Look! It's a panda! Isn't it cute?"

Akira looked where Makie was pointing and dreamily replied, "I think it looks more like a duck." By saying this she invoked some odd looks from her friends which she ignored and continued to gaze upon the duck/panda cloud.

The class stared at the clouds for a long time before getting up again.


	10. Days

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 007- Days  
Words: 109  
_  
The whole of class 2-A was counting down the days until the end of the school term. They were also discussing what they would do on the holidays and where they would go or if they would stay in the dorms and traverse the city-like canvas of Mahora Academy. Many of the members of the class were, in fact, staying on campus. The end of term wasn't far away and everyone was looking forward to it.

Then again, after the term ended and the holidays started, the group would probably start counting down the days until school started again.


	11. Black

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 018- Black  
Words: 168_

Evangeline was watching the acrobatics club practice for their Nightmare Circus act. In particular she was watching Zazie's performance. She had a black cloak and was pulling all manner of objects (and animals) out of it. She watched closely to find the trick but failed. The black cloak seemed more like a black hole with an infinite assortment of magic tricks and rabbits in it. She wondered briefly how they all got in there but instead went back to catching the trick or the slight of hand.

Eventually, after Zazie was done practicing Evangeline hadn't found the trick and gave up and asked Zazie.

"How do you pull all of that out of this cloak. There is nowhere near enough room to conceal it all." Zazie laughed.

"It's a magic cloak. It can hold much more than it should. Would you like it? It could come in handy. It suits you too." Evangeline snatched the cloak and left.

"Thanks."


	12. Yellow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 013- Yellow  
Words: 126_

Class 2-A was on a Mountain Daffodil Hunt that was organised by the strolling club, Fuka, Fumika and Kaede. The goal was to find the most yellow flowers before lunch and meet at the temple. Whoever had the most won! It was called a daffodil hunt because most of the yellow flowers were, in fact, daffodils.

The usual craziness occurred as everyone tried to win. Robots combed the area, ninjas jumped through the trees, ghosts scouted the area and overall, many explosions occurred.

In the end, it was Konoka who won. She just found a field of daffodils and sat peacefully picking them in the midst of the chaos that was the rest of her class.


	13. Dark

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 074- Dark  
Words: 397_

Evangeline was exhausted after another afternoon of training with Negi. So much so she ignored Chachamaru's greeting and just dragged herself through the house towards her bed. When she got to it she just flopped and fell asleep on the spot.

Evangeline was once again a child. A new vampire child. She was out for vengence against the one who had turned her. But she couldn't bear the light anymore. As a new vampire she was getting accidentally burned all the time and her progress was hindered by it.

She still wasn't used to the new hours she had to keep and was almost constantly bored or exhausted. Waking up in the day. Not being able to stay awake at night. She was not a nocturnal being and did not want to be. But if she wanted to survive she would need to be.

A hunred years later she had killed the vampire that had made her one of them and had gotten over her aversion to light. She could now walk in the daylight but she now felt more comfortable in the dark. It was much safer to be in the dark than out amongst these paranoid witch burners. If they thought she was in the slightest bit odd they would burn her at the stake. It wouldn't kill her what with her vampiric barrier but it would be painful. And pain is unnecessary if it can be avoided.

Almost two hundred years later Evangeline had met Nagi. She had started to follow him after he had saved her from those mad villagers. Who were they to try and kill her?! Pitchforks and blazing torches indeed. This wasn't the eighteenth century anymore!

But then he had put a spell on her and she couldn't leave the grounds of Mahora Academy. Despite how large the grounds were, it was restricting. And now she was supposed to 'live in the light' and then he would break the spell? She was a _vampire._ Almost three hundred years of dwelling in the darkness would not go away in his lifetime. But still, as long as she was stuck, she might as well give it a try...

Evangeline woke up the next morning with Chachamaru in standby against her wall. When Evangeline went to get up, Chachamaru shot upright.

"Good morning, Master."


	14. Birth

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 029- Birth  
Words: 120_

Chachamaru didn't have an ordinary birth. She was a robot. She was born when she was activated and started storing things in her memory banks. She was a great deal younger than her class in that case because she was manufactured a few years ago while they were born years before.

Chachamaru ran on a mix of magic and machinery and so was just as complex as any of her human, vampire, mage or half demon companions. She was similar to a human in many ways. She learned and experienced some emotions. She knew to obey her master also, lest she be disassembled.

All that she lacked was a true birth...


	15. Sound

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 037- Sound  
Words: 233  
POV: Chisame_

I lifted my head off my arms to take a look at the source of the horrific sound. As soon as I raised my head I lowered it again and wished I had brought earplugs. Ayaka and Asuna were in another one of their utterly pointless fights. Most of them didn't even have a reason. It was far too early for this. As much as I hate that runt of a teacher, I'd rather listen to him drone on or ask about my well being than listen to the class rep and the class idiot fight.

I had a late night. I didn't want to have to listen to this racket. Why did everyone else always have to try and encourage this? Shouting 'fight!' would not make them do any better. In fact, they would probably end up hitting someone due to the lack of room. Serves them right.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, "I'm going to the nurse!" Negi swung around to face me, abandoning his efforts to break up the fight.

"But Chisame-"

"I'm leaving."

With that I was out the door and off to my room where I could get some rest. Through the door I heard Makie assuring Negi that I was fine and this was normal for me.

I hate the sound of that class.


	16. Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 047- Heart  
Words: 233_

The source of power for Konoka Konoe was the heart. But that's a different story.

It was up to Sakurako to start the gambling! All she needed was a pack of cards... Then she could get people to place their bets on when the ace of hearts would be drawn. She decided to ask Zazie. Zazie had a bunch of magic tricks and stuff, why not a pack of cards?

She approached Zazie, remembering to keep away from the pins she was juggling lest she get hit.

"Ah, Zazie? You wouldn't happen to have a pack of cards would you?" Zazie nodded. "Can I borrow it?" Zazie shook her head. "Awww, why not?"

"It is a trick deck. Certain cards will not be drawn. Good for you I suppose but not for your poor bet placers." Sakurako hung her head and went to try and find another deck of cards. She ventured to the fortune telling club.

"Do any of you guys have a deck of cards?" Sakurako asked the group. She got many yes replies here. "Great can I borrow them?" One person handed her a deck. "Uh, what is this?"

"It's a deck of tarot cards." Sakurako gave it back to the person who loaned it to her and left.

"I give up... There are no cards in this place!"

She walked back into the classroom to find them playing snap.


	17. Middles

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 002- Middles  
Words: 118_

Makie was student number 16 which made her the middle of the class roster. She also sat in the middle of the classroom. She was not at the front or at the back. Nor was she near a window, which sometimes irked her when a teacher started droning on about nothing for ages. She couldn't pretend she was doing her work when she wasn't without being sneaky but she wasn't in the zone where the teacher's attention always fell. She could easily blend in if she didn't draw attention to herself while in her position. Makie wasn't sure if she was lucky or unlucky to be in the middle.


	18. Green

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 014- Green  
Words: 135_

Makie was going around to random members of the class asking how to make green. The problem was, no one seemed to know. She had asked almost everyone when she came to Chisame who looked at her strangely.

"You mix blue and yellow."

"Really you're so smart Chisame to know how to make colours!"

"Uh, it's kind of easy. And obvious." Makie looked shocked.

"Really? Then why does no one else know how to make them?"

"Because they're idiots." Makie blinked and Chisame sighed and walked up to the board. "I'll show you." She drew up a colour wheel in different pens. "See. Easy. The colours blend.

The class looked on in awe and Chisame got the strong urge to smack her head against a wall.


	19. Hours

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._  
_Prompt: 006- Hours  
Words: 112_

It was exam time and class 2-A was hunched over their exam papers, scratching away with pens and pencils. Some members of the class, like Satomi, Chao and Chizuru, seemed to flying through the test papers, hardly having to pause to answer the questions. Other members however, like Asuna and Makie, seemed to be hardly progressing at all and if they were it was at the pace of slugs. The pair seemed to be spending ages on each question.

The class all thought as a whole that all exams seemed to span for hours. Although they all thought this for different reasons.


	20. Lovers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 023- Lovers  
Words: 154_

Nekane was flouncing around the room excitedly, trilling about pactios and partners as Negi got dizzy from watching her spin and jump around excitedly. He had no idea why his sister was so excited about this.

"...And when permanent contracts are made it's really common for the participants to be become lovers and get married and, oh it's so exciting!" Negi watched as his sister jumped around and fell backwards as she half tackled half hugged him. "But then you'll leave and you'll be all grown up and you won't be little Negi anymore and you won't need me!" Negi awkwardly patted Nekane on the back as she cried about Negi having a partner.

"But that hasn't happened..."

"Yes I know but one day!" She went back to her lecture about pactios and her flouncing while Negi just sweatdropped.

His sister was so odd sometimes.


	21. Orange

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 012- Orange  
Words: 238_

Asuna was sitting in the classroom in her normal spot. Actually almost everything about this day had been normal up until lunch. Which was when everything had started going strange...

"Asuna? Is that really your natural hair colour?" Fuka asked Asuna.

"Yeah! It's bright orange! Even more than Sakurako! You have carrot orange hair!" Fumika backed up her twin. Asuna's eyebrow twitched as she started to make the same argument as always.

"This is my natural hair colour. My roots are orange. My hair is orange. It's natural, get over it." Fuka and Fumika, however, had been ignoring Asuna and were dragging over Kazumi.

"Nah... I told you Fuka. Kazumi's hair is red! Not orange."

"I'm not sure Fumika. I think that it is orange. Only a little dark." Kazumi was the object of the twins' scrutiny and Asuna was free to relax... Almost.

"Hey what do you think Asuna?"

"Yeah what do you think?" The twins bounced as they waited for an answer. Asuna looked out the window, decidedly bored.

"I really couldn't care less."

"But it's a strange colour!" Fuka and Fumika went on and on like this for almost the whole break until Kaede put a stop to it rather bluntly.

"Well you two have fairyfloss pink hair. I wouldn't consider that normal." Fuka and Fumika promptly stopped bothering Kazumi and Asuna, instead discussing fairyfloss flavours.


	22. Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Pompt: 021- Friends  
Words: 109_

Ako, Makie, Yuna and Akira were the sports girls. They were also very good friends. Makie was Ako's roommate and Akira was Yuna's. Ako was the soccer coach of a boy's team, Akira was the swimming champ, Makie was the rhythmic gymnast and Yuna was the basketball player.

Akira seemed to be the voice of reason. Yuna and Makie were both very energetic and Ako was the shyest among them.

They were all good friends and athletes. They competed and cheered each other on in competitions. They were there for each other. That was what the four friends were for.


	23. Ends

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 003- Ends  
Words: 119_

_**Spoiler warning!**_

Asuna was contemplating what she knew was soon to come. The end of her life. Her existence would be cut to a mere fourteen years. Well, technically it was a day less. She would die at midnight on the morning of her fourteenth birthday. She wondered if it would be painful. She guessed not since it would be over within a second. Asuna thought about the things people had told her about dying. How you life flashed before your eyes and the tunnel with the light at the end. She wondered how anybody knew that if they hadn't already died.

The end was drawing closer by the second.


	24. Death

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 030- Death_

_Words: 120_

Evangeline and Sayo were both thinking alike even though neither was paying attention to the other. Both were staring into space in a class thinking and pretending everything else didn't exist. The pair were pondering death.

Sayo was wondering how it was that she had died. She couldn't remember. She knew what happened before but she didn't know how she actually had become a ghost.

Evangeline was wondering if she was dead or not. Vampires were considered the living dead or the undead but which were they really? They could only be one or the other.

The pair payed no attention until the bell rang and they were forced to move.


	25. Insides

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 004- Insides  
Words: 114_

Satomi was examining Chachamaru's insides for what was making her lose the ability to move her left leg properly. It looked to be a loose gear and magic conductor that managed to disconnect itself.

"Is it okay Satomi?" Chachamaru asked the girl tinkering around with the inside of her leg.

"Yep! I just need to tighten this and reconnect that and... Done!" Satomi reattached Chachamaru's leg so it looked like nothing had ever happened and let the robot girl up. "You should be fine now."

"Thank you very much Satomi. I will now return to master. With that Chachamaru strode off to return to Evangeline.


	26. Months

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 009- Months  
Words: 123_

'Months were long things when you were in them. So why was it that when you looked back on them they seemed so short? I mean, after another month you can usually hardly remember the last one.' Evangeline thought to herself while bored one day, 'They just drag on and on while you are experiencing them but when you look back it seems so short. I mean, look at how many months I've been through and I still think that they have rushed past. Five hundred years! It seems so short...'

Evangeline got up and left the place she was sitting and continued to think about the significance of the passing of the months.


	27. Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 024- Family  
Words: 115_

The Narutaki twins were holding hands while they were skipping down the hallways to class. They had another trick planned today to see if Negi really had lost his Confuse-A-Twin-Itis. They weren't going to swap seats but they were wearing each other's hairstyle today. It was useful having a twin sister in your class. Family was great. The Narutaki twins decided they would enjoy this day very much and if Negi mixed them up they would guilt him into buying them ice cream to console them after hurting their feelings. If he didn't then they would get him to buy ice cream anyway.


	28. Enemies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 022- Enemies  
Words: 110_

Negi and Evangeline had a constantly changing relationship. At first they were teacher and student. Then they became enemies for a short while. They were then slightly closer as teacher and student. Then Negi became Evangeline's magic student and Evangeline became the master.

The vampire and the ten year old teacher were in a delicate balance that could tip either way. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies. Yet it could go either way if the balance was tipped.

Evangeline was quite capable of becoming Negi's enemy again at a moments notice. Who knows? Perhaps she was just biding her time...


	29. Dinner

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 058- Dinner  
Words: 221_

It was dinner time. Everyone was hungry and Satsuki was out of town. There was only one option.

Go to Chao and beg.

Class 2-A was off to the AI and robotics lab to find Chao Lingshen and get her to cook for them in any way possible. They had been working on a presentation all afternoon without food. So now they had given in and remembered they were missing their resident chef and had gone to find the next best thing.

The class approached the building cautiously expecting another explosion. When none was forthcoming, some members dragged Chao out with Satomi following over to the cooking section of the building.

"Cook for us!" Was shouted at Chao.

"All of you?"

"Yes!"

Satomi attracted all attention in the room to her by holding up a wicked looking robotic arm with a butchers knife.

"This calls for my new invention! The Robotic Slice and Dice arm!" Satomi started programing commands in while the rest of the class, except for Chao, headed towards the door.

Later, after the arm had gone haywire and almost destroyed the room, dinner was ready. The class ate and ignored the fact they would have to repair the room later on.

What some people will do for dinner.


	30. Not Enough

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 034- Not enough  
Words: 144_

Satsuki was cooking for the Narutaki twins. They wanted curry. She was cooking and taste testing it at the same time. The twins were watching in awe as she zoomed around the kitchen with ingredients, muttering to herself about curry and rice and how much of this and that to add. Eventually, Satsuki looked worn out from cooking and gave the Narutaki twins their curry but not before warning them.

"Sorry guys, there was not enough curry anywhere so it won't be too hot." While she was saying this the twins took mouthfuls and ran for the coldest liquid they could find to drink and if that failed, dump over their heads. When they had finished guzzling the cold liquid, Fuka turned around and said,

"Don't worry Satsuki, I think there was enough curry."


	31. Smell

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 036- Smell  
Words: 110_

Madoka and Sakurako caught a very strong flowery smell as Misa walked into the room. Both promptly had sneezing fits as she approached and the overwhelming scent wafted over them. Sakurako sneezed a few more times before saying, "Wearing enough perfume today, Misa? You smell like a garden." She sneezed, "That's full off pollen." Madoka merely nodded to second this sentiment.

Misa tugged at a sleeve. "So you don't like my new perfume? I guess it is a little strong, huh?"

The only replies she got were more sneezes as Sakurako stumbled over to the window to let some air in.


	32. Triangle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 042- Triangle  
Words: 119_

Sakurako, Madoka and Misa were practicing a cheerleading routine and were trying to make a triangle by getting one person to flip onto the other two's shoulders instead of just jumping. The only problem was that they came tumbling down every time they tried.

Eventually, Sakurako pulled herself off the ground and said, "Do you see why I hate trigonometry now guys? Triangles. Not meant to be. Unless we stand upside down and do it! That would be so much fun!" Misa and Madoka looked at her and decided not to state the obvious that if they couldn't do a triangle right way up they probably shouldn't try upside down.


	33. Red

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 011- Red  
Words: 149_

One day, the girls of class 2-A had an interesting debate. It was about the colour of their uniforms. Were they closer to red, pink or purple? A few of the class thought that it was a purpley colour. Most of the class thought red, while a few adamantly stuck with pink.

The purple was due to the skirt, the pink was due to someone having seen a dark pink similar to the colour of the uniforms and the red was due to common sense and the uniforms being part of an overall red of maroon theme.

The argument was eventually won by the red group due to their superior numbers and having the smarter people in the class on their side as well as some of the more stubborn debaters.

The pink and purple never stood a chance.


	34. Outsides

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 005- Outsides  
Words: 112_

Sayo and Evangeline were sitting at opposite ends of the school but both were gazing at the same thing. The outside. Neither of them could leave the boundaries of Mahora Academy's grounds. Sayo because she was a ghost and seemed bound to the place and Evangeline because she had a spell on her that was keeping her there. As the pair sat contemplating the outside world and how it had changed since they had last seen it, the full moon rose between them, shedding its light over the grounds and granting Evangeline her magical and vampiric powers and giving Sayo a ghostly aura.


	35. Parents

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

_Prompt: 027- Parents  
Words: 109  
_  
Negi was contemplating his missing parent, Nagi Springfield. He had never known him. He knew about him and some of his companions perhaps and a little bit he found out from others. He knew that he was called the Thousand Master and was revered as one of the most powerful mages around and that Evangeline had met him at some point but that was about all. Takamichi and Dean Konoe seemed to know him personally as well.

Negi didn't know a lot about his parent but one day he would find out what happened to him. He knew he would.


	36. Shapes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 041- Shapes  
Words: 114_

Fuka and Fumika were armed with hole punchers. Although they weren't exactly dangerous. At least, that's what everyone thought. They left the two alone for half an hour, by themselves, in a room full of coloured paper with different shaped hole punchers.

When everyone returned, they found the two throwing bits of coloured paper in all different shapes up in the air and shouting 'confetti!'. Some members of the class joined them in the fun of playing with confetti.

Other more practical members wondered how to clean it all up without a vacuum. The vacuum had broken recently and there was a lot of confetti.


	37. Teammates

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 026- Teammates  
Words: 133  
_  
Misa, Madoka and Sakurako were the three cheerleaders of class 2-A. They were the ones who cheered on the teams. The basketball team, the soccer team, the swim team and all of the other sport teams. They even cheered on Satsuki while she was cooking sometimes! The cheerleading trio were their own little team.

Misa was their leader and schemer. Sakurako was the closest thing that they had to street smarts. She knew how to gamble at least. She also was the trouble maker of the group. Madoka was the serious one who made sure that the other two (especially Sakurako) didn't get into too much trouble.

The trio had all their bases covered and were among the closest teammates in the class.


	38. Touch

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 03- Touch  
Words: 262_

"All right everyone!" Kazumi stood in front of the class with a microphone, "Are you ready for the Mahora Pick Up The Slipperiest Object Without Using Your Hands Contest?!" Cheers followed this, "Alright!Let me introduce our camera girl! Konoka!" More cheers, "And the girl who will be broadcasting it to you girls up there in your rooms! Chisame!" Chisame grumbled and kept her head down.

"Remind me why I don't just quit this stupid thing?" Kazumi flashed a picture of Chiu in front of Chisame and she immediately pretended to look happy and enjoying herself for the camera.

"Anyway, I will be your host and Class 2-A will be the competetors in today's competition! And the prize will be..." Drumroll, "A cute little plushie of Negi!" Many girls squealed. "The object is jelly! So let's begin! First up... Setsuna!"

Setsuna speared the jelly with her sword but it came off the blade. Setsuna looked defeated and let the next contestant take their turn.

And so it went. No one could pick up the jelly. Finally Makie had her turn. She took out her gymnastics ribbon and used it to pick up the jelly. The crowd was shellshocked until Kazumi broke the silence and congratulated Makie and gave her the plushie of Negi. While Makie was cuddling it Kazumi wrapped up the competition.

A week later in the teacher's lounge, the teachers were watching a DVD of the competition and laughing at their students attempting to pick up jelly without touching it.


	39. Weeks

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 008- Weeks  
Words: 123_

There were only a few more weeks left until winter came and the students of Negi's homeroom class intended to make the most of those weeks before the snow started falling heavily upon them and freezing them as soon as they went outside. Negi didn't seem to mind the cold as much as some of his students because in Wales it seemed to be cold most of the time and one adjusted to it. Even if they didn't like it. So the students went around doing many of the things they wouldn't be able to do in winter. Like smelling flowers that grew outside and jumping in stacks of leaves.

Those were fun weeks.


	40. Sunrise

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 031- Sunrise  
Words: 214_

The sunrise at Mahora academy was rended with screams as many of the students of Class 2-A discovered that they were late for something.

Asuna shot out of bed and got ready to do her paper route as quickly as she could. Within minutes she was out the door and tearing down the street.

Setsuna discovered that she was late for an appointment with Mana and also rushed to get ready, not even bothering to put her hair up as she jumped out the window and made a dash for the temple.

The sports girls all discovered that they had slept in and were late for training of some description. Ako was late for soccer, Akira was late for swimming and so on.

Kaede and Ku Fei were both late for their self appointed training sessions. They both took their time getting ready because the mountain wasn't going anywhere. They were their own bosses.

Evangeline was berating Chachamaru for letting her be late to her session with Negi. The little runt might start getting docile she said.

Negi also had slept in and was panicking about what Evangeline would do to him if he was late.

Ah, sunrise. A lovely time to be awake.


	41. Sixth Sense

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 035- Sixth Sense  
Words: 112_

Kazumi was popping up somewhat randomly behind many members of her class. Even though it seemed random, she always seemed to pop up whenever a good story was being told or where a scoop could become a possibility. She heard news of events, the latest gossip and a lot of stuff.

Eventually someone questioned her.

"How do you keep on getting all these stories? And how do you know what's happening all the time?"

Kazumi struck a dramatic pose and exclaimed, "I have the sixth sense! The journalistic sense!" Then she stood back and laughed as people stared on with boggled brains.


	42. Sight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 040- Sight  
Words: 124_

Makie was sitting backwards on her chair one day talking to Yuna and Ako. Akira was at swimming practice.

"Have any of you ever noticed how many teachers around here wear glasses?" She asked her friends.

"Yeah! Takahata wears them, Negi wears them, most of the school nurse type people and secretaries wear them..." Yuna ticked them off on her fingers.

"It's all right though. It doesn't matter does it?" Ako asked nervously.

"Of course it matters! If all those adults wear glasses just imagine! We'll have to wear glasses when we get older too!" Makie shouted.

"Really? I thought it was just something you were pointing out because it was weird."

"Yeah that too."


	43. Taste

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 039- Taste  
Words: 122_

"Welcome to cooking with Satomi and Chao! I am your host Ayaka!" Ayaka held the microphone to her mouth and proceeded to give an extremely flowery speech as Kazumi videotaped her. "We shall see what marvelous tastes these two chefs extrodinare come up with!"

Satomi and Chao proceeded to ignore Ayaka and cooked dishes with various strange ingredients added here and there.

"I wonder how this will taste!"

"And this!"

They continued to do this while Ayaka went on with her flowery speeches until they declared they were done and Ayaka tasted the food.

"This tastes great! What's in it?"

From behind her camera Kazumi told Ayaka, "You really don't want to know."


	44. Sunset

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

_Prompt: 032- Sunset  
Words: 111_

The campus of Mahora was being slowly stained shades of red, yellow, orange and pink as sunset crept across the grounds. It continued to make its steady way over buildings and gardens and across the sky until it reached the base of the hill on which the World Tree grew. It covered the mammoth tree with various shades of the late afternoon light and tinted the skin of those sitting beneath it.

Kaede and Mana got to their feet and without a word to each other, got up and left to go to their respective rooms as the sky faded into darkness.


	45. Too much

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 033- Too Much  
Words: 118_

Satomi finished up the alterations to Chachamaru's insides. She had boosted the things that made her run on magic so she wouldn't need to rely so heavily on the spring in her back. She wiped her head and went to get a drink as Chachamaru sat up and and got a feel for her new system.

Satomi came back a few minutes later to find Chachamaru almost bouncing off the walls of the room. Somehow, she was managing to avoid breaking everything.

Satomi thought for a few moments and checked her calculations. "Oops... I think I boosted it too much..."

Chachamaru was now the robotic equivalent of hyperactive.


	46. White

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 019- White  
Words: 165_

"Red Rover, Red Rover, we call over... people with orange!" Fuka and Fumika shouted as a few people ran over, including Asuna, Sakurako and Kazumi. Fuka and Fumika couldn't catch any of them.

"Awwww... Alright! Red Rover, Red Rover, we call over people with white!" The rest of the class shrugged and wondered if their uniform blouse was white or light blue. Zazie and Sayo started across the field. Sayo flew through both of the twins while Zazie decided she would play for a little while.

She let Fuka and Fumika get close to her before jumping up into a tree. When they tried to get her down by climbing she jumped and ran to the other side. Fuka and Fumika ran up to her.

"What do you have that is white, Zazie?"

"My hair. And my cards. Oh, and this bird." Zazie turned the pack of cards into a dove which flew at the twin's heads.

"Ahhh!"


	47. Years

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 010- Years  
Words: 133_

Fuka, one day, went around collecting all of her classmates to ask them one question. It took some time to get them all to gather in a group around her but when she finally got it to happen she asked her question.

"How many years do you think it will be until we all get married?" She got some very weird reactions to this question.

Some of her class mates blushed while others seemed to be fantasizing. Some of them were dreaming about their wedding days and others about the person they would marry. Others however, just blinked as if the idea had never actually occurred to them. Which it probably hadn't in some cases.

In the end, Fuka never got an answer to her question.


	48. Who?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 076- Who?  
Words: 119_  
_Warning: Implied Negima!? spoilers._

The Black Rose Baron was an enigma. Who was the Baron? Negi didn't know. Whenever the Black Rose Baron showed up, a chase would ensue. Negi would chase the Baron and the Baron would run away. Somehow, every time, the Black Rose Baron would disappear from sight, no matter how hard Negi tried to catch up. Very few people knew the true identity of the Black Rose Baron. The Rose Baron knew who they were and so did Konoka. Konoka didn't tell anyone who the Rose Baron was though.

Nekane sat, fingering a black rose. She placed it on the table and went to join Misora for yoga.


	49. When?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 079- When?_

_Words: 122_

The class sat eating lunch. Sakurako was telling a story about what had happened to her the other day when she met Akira at the pool. She was talking animatedly to anyone listening, almost hitting people in the head with her flailing arms. She turned to Akira to ask for affirmation when the listeners gave her disbelieving looks.

"Right Akira? That's how it happened isn't it?" The group watched Akira as she finished eating some noodles.

"Of course." Sakurako looked excited. "One question though. When was this?" Sakurako looked at Akira in disbelief.

"Yesterday! You were there, remember?" Akira looked thoughtful.

"Oh right!" Everyone just looked at Akira blankly as she continued eating.


	50. Square

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.  
Prompt: 043- Square  
Words: 114_

Chisame was in a bad mood. She had been up all night uploading new pictures of Chiu and had overslept and almost missed the train. Now she was trying to check her email and was being subjected to the incessant giggling of some nitwitted school girls catching up on the latest gossip.

She began to glare at them over the top of her glasses after a particularly loud and high pitched shriek. One of the girls noticed and started whispering to the others who started giggling again. They started shooting glances at her and muttering about computer geeks and squares.

Chisame just rolled her eyes and went back to her laptop, '_Poofy haired ditzes.'_


End file.
